


Bosoms

by florashaaark



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florashaaark/pseuds/florashaaark
Summary: Dorian gets a bit tipsy and observational. i mean seriously have you seen bull's chest lol; idk i thought of this while sitting in traffic one day so here we are. i figured why not post it





	Bosoms

**Author's Note:**

> fluff ahoy; dorian gets a bit drunk and makes an observation.

They killed a _dragon_.

An actual living, fire-breathing dragon. Well, not really a _living_ dragon, not anymore. But damn, what a fight. The Iron Bull had never felt a rush quite like that, and it seemed he wasn’t the only one who felt the same way. As soon as the Inquisitor and her party set foot back in Skyhold, they all headed straight towards the tavern to celebrate and recite the tale for everyone to hear. Even the touchy-vint was enjoying himself, having gotten quite a few drinks in him already and even daring a few sips of the Bull’s Maraas-lok.  
He quickly took that out of Dorian’s reach.

Bull hid his grin behind his tankard as he surveyed the seen before him, having a great time and relaxed for once. He would swear he had never seen the vint so relaxed at the tavern before. The music was loud, the people were loud, and here he was among the Bull’s boys, currently chatting and laughing in _Tevene_ with Krem. Bull could pick up a few things here and there, but it was so loud and they were speaking so quickly he couldn’t get too big of a grasp on it.  


Plus, he was pretty inebriated himself.  


The two of them were really out of it, for suddenly Bull found himself with a lap full of vint. Bull, a bit shocked, before quickly laughed and carefully slid an around his Kadan’s waist as Dorian moved about to get comfortable.  
“Hey hey - easy ‘vint. Don’t wanna damage the goods.” He gave Dorian a glance, pleased to see an honest smile on his face. “Having a good time?”  


“Of course - and why wouldn’t I be? If you are able to recall, while you were occupied gawking at the thing, I was busying dealing the final blow.”  


The Bull did, so shocked as he had seen the power around Dorian just before he cast a huge, crackling lightning bolt that went right through the creature’s head. A small shiver went through him.  
“Yeah, you were amazing alright.”  


Dorian just let out a booming laugh. “As if I wasn’t already aware of this. After all my hard work today, I hope to be treated as the magnificent creature I am,” he purred into Bull’s ear, hands running down the massive Qunari’s chest. Bull just smirked, leaning down to give his pretty vint a kiss before Dorian pulled back. There was a frown on his face as he gazed down at the Bull’s chest, now framed by his slender yet powerful hands.  


Bull looked down himself. “What? Am I bleeding somewhere?”  


“Your, your nipples-” his gaze furrowed, “Why are they so _low_?”  


Bull was very aware of the Charger’s sudden attention on them, a round of laughter escaping them.  


“I told ya chief! Heaving bosoms is what they are!”  


“Ahh shut up, they aren’t _heaving_.”  


The laughing continued as Dorian, ever focused, began fondling them a bit in his hands, moving his head to get a better look, apparently.  


“Perhaps, for how low they sit. Is it a Qunari thing? I’d-I’d ask our ah, fearless herald, but I doubt our dearest Josephine would be too happy for me to ask to see her paramour’s bare chest.”  


“Adaar wouldn’t mind, she’s got some great tits.”  


“Most likely not, but I-” hic “would.” Amused, he slid his hands back up and around the Bull’s shoulders in neck, a smoldering look on his face. “Besides, there’s only one great pair of tits that I am interested in having to myself.”  


The Chargers laughed again, whistling and the flirting, but Dorian, thankfully, didn’t seem to mind or notice. He leaned in to Bull’s neck, kissing the side of his neck to his ear and whispering almost too low for Bull to hear.  


“I really like your tits, amatus”, he said, almost like whispering a dirty secret. Bull gave a bit of a chuckle, trying to ignore the warm feeling threatening to burst out of his chest. He gently carded his fingers through Dorian’s hair, who lowered his head to Bull’s chest with a pleased hum.  


“And they are ah, very comfortable as a pillow…”  


Bull kissed his hair. “Thanks, Kadan. You say the sweetest things.”  


Dorian just grunted, settling against Bull and looking ready to nod off. Bull was beyond pleased to see Dorian relaxed enough here at the Tavern to do such a thing, though he might just be very, very drunk. He gave a slow exhale before wrapping Dorian in his arms.  


“Alright, I think you’d had enough fun for one night, 'vint. Let’s get you off to bed.” Dorian merely tightened his hold as Bull stood, bidding a goodnight to his boys before taking his Kadan to bed, trying to ignore the weight of the dragon’s tooth in his pocket.

. . .


End file.
